Scryed School Days
by Adurama
Summary: All of your favorite Scryed characters at school! What more is there to say, rated for the Tachibana jokes...
1. Gym

**S-cry-ed School Days**

(Chapter One)

Gym

Note to viewers; If I spell the names wrong PLEASE let me know so that I can change them (even if it isn't until a later chapter) and if I use the wrong name PLEASE I don't want to keep using the same names if I'm the only one who knows who they are. This chapter is sort of short, I was less inspired today, thank you for reading S-cry-ed School Days chapter one!

Rihoho walks into the large Gym. He is the only one there; everyone else was still getting changed into the purple and white uniforms that were required at 'The HOLY Alteruser Academy of the Arts.' He looked towards the door only to see Kazuma burst through it ready for a fight.

His black t-shirt and vest were flowing in the windless gymnasium as he formed his hand into a fist. "Shocking First Bullet!" he called aloud, his fist twisting towards Rihoho. Just then Rihoho took a basketball hoop and formed his disturbed alter Zetsuei. Zetsuei managed to push Kazuma's arm aside, but accidentally redirected him towards the gym teacher Mr. Jigmar, who had just walked through the door.

Unfortunately for Kazuma Mr. Jigmar had no sense of humor and instantly forced him to run one lap around the island, luckily for him Kimishima had just bought a new jet from Strait Kougar and made his trip within ten seconds. Though confused at how Kazuma could ever go that fast, Mr. Jigmar welcomed him into the Gym.

Kannamie, who was too little to really do any sports, always helped out with cleaning the bleachers. So she scrubbed the bleachers, and kept score of the games. "Line up!" Jigmar blew his whistle as all of his students lined up. There was Kimishima and Kazuma joking around, Strait and Mimori explaining her name to him for god knows how long, Rihoho with Scheris wrapped around him like a growth, Emergy was imagining and finally Tachibana just standing there playing with his balls. At this Jigmar yelled, "Stop playing with your god damn balls!" Tachibana stopped and they disappeared.

They were all accounted for, well except for Ayase, she had died a while ago, and Mr. Watermelons he had gotten food poisoning. Anyways, there they were, his entire class, just standing there looking at him. Why were they looking at him? Just then he remembered the new student, clearing his throat he announced, "This is Arakie Senumi, she will be starting class with us today. She is the daughter of your principal Mr. Senumi, so BE NICE!"

The class was silent, all except for Rihoho who was trying to pry Scheris off of him. Fearing the silence Jigmar spoke, "Arakie, would you like to introduce yourself?" Arakie just sighed and brushed her deep brown hair away from her lavender/pink eyes, "My name is Arakie Senumi, I'm an Alteruser, and right now I feel like I'm at a convention,"

They all laughed, even Jigmar, and he hardly ever laughed. "Alright! Now everyone, grab a ball, we're going to play dodge ball. Everyone knows how to play It and…" he waited, letting them guess what came after and, "Alter users, and weapons are allowed, BUT! No Super Pinches!" Emergy's face drooped, "This building just can't take Super Pinch,"

And so it began everyone went over to the big black box and went to grab a ball, Kazuma got one then suddenly there were none. "Where'd they all go?" Jigmar demanded. "Tachibana has them," Kannamie proclaimed, pointing at Tachibana with eight balls floating around him. The group was extremely disturbed.

_What will happen next, will I have to correct myself, will Rihoho tell Scheris that he wants her to let go of him, will Tachibana stop it with the balls, or will Arakie show her true powers? Or will it be D. All of the above._


	2. Dodgeball

**S-cry-ed School Day**

**(chapter 2)**

Dodge Ball!

_Authors Note- Thank you (rots) for letting me know I had misspelled a few of the names. Now onto the story..._

"Tachibana!" they all screamed, "Stop it with those damn balls!". Then Kazuma had to yell at Kanami for swearing. The Mr. Jigmar was red in the face and felt that dodge ball would sooth his nerves, (seeing kids peg each other normally did), "Everyone grab a ball!" Everyone stared, this was an awkward moment. Lucky for Jigmar it soon ended when Ryuho and Kazuma split the class into two sides. On one side there were Kazuma, Kimishima, Strait, and Arakie stood talking, and on the other side Ryuho, Scheris, Tachibana, and Mimori. "Where's Emergy?" Jigmar said, searching the gym. "You hoo, up here!" there was Emergy playing dolls with Kanami, "Without my Super Pinch I'm useless, so I'm not playing," the truth of it was that no one wanted him on their team, so he had settled on watching.

"Everyone, take your places! Get ready, and..." the gym grew deathly quiet, "Go!" A sudden fury of balls sprang from nowhere. "Tachibana! I told you to stop it with those damn balls. If you don't stop I'll have Emergy play in your place!" Tachibana looked solemn, he liked to play with balls... that's why he always had eight of them floating around him. "Continue!" Jigmar blew his whistle and the game began.

Kazuma started by punching a ball so hard at Ryuho actually had to call upon Zetsuei to get him out of the way. Then Mimori pegged Kimishima in the back while he was thinking about all the money he could make if Kazuma played professional dodge ball. "Great throw!" called Ryuho. Then Scheris hit Mimori for impressing Ryuho, and was disqualified for hitting one of he own team mates. Arakie never picked up a ball, and none of them touched her. Strait started to laugh when Mimori threw a ball at Kazuma, only to have it fly back and smack her in the jaw. While he was laughing Tachibana took his chance and surrounded him with balls, unable to get away Strait was eliminated. Now there were only two on each team, and with Kazuma and Ryuho constantly going at it, it was between Arakie, the girl who evaded, against Tachibana, the boy who cried balls.

Tachibana took his time surrounding Arakie, making sure that no matter where she went she would be hit with a ball. Now he attacked flinging all of the balls at her, they darted towards her, but right before impact they suddenly hit each other and ricocheted away. And in some weird twist of fate, hit both Ryuho and Kazuma. Making the only two players Arakie and Tachibana. "Tachibana you joke! You just eliminated Ryuho!" Mimori and Scheris cried. Tachibana smiled, there was no way anyone would defeat him using balls, he was the master of the balls.

Across the court Arakie studied Tachibana. The way his body moved, it would only take one move for her to destroy him. All she had to do was wait for the right moment. She counted 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, he made his move trusting the balls towards the roof they froze. Then suddenly they dropped directly on top of her. Then once again they stopped, just before they touched her, and they attacked the helpless Tachibana. Arakie had somehow won the game.

_How did Arakie do that? When will we find out? What is Scheris's alter? Who Poisoned the watermelons? When will I stop asking so many questions? Find out next time on S-cry-ed School Days... (part 3)_


	3. Science with Ed

**S-cry-ed School Days**

**(Chapter 3)**

Onto science!

_Author's Note: Thanks for all of your reviews… Today's viewers comment was made by Anonymous, didn't your mother ever tell you if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all? But seriously I'm not going to take Arakie out of this fic. I made her up so I could put an imaginary version of myself into this story. Oh and chocolate, thanks for telling me how to spell Ryuho, but I'm already use to spelling it like this so just bare with me. _

_Now the story continues…_

They were all stunned, no one had ever beaten Tachibana at playing with balls. Who would want to mess with his balls? Arakie just stood there smiling, as if she was in her own little world. "Umm… and the winner is Kazuma's team! Congratulations?" Jigmar said slightly baffled, "Ryuho, you and your team now have to run a mile in no particular direction," no one moved, "I said GO!" they go to their feet and started running, Mimori and Scheris pushing each other out of the way so that they could run next to Ryuho.

"Wow… what do you call that?" Kazuma said still staring at her apprehensively. "It's called WEED," she said plainly. They all looked around expecting to see fumes, "NOT THAT KIND!" she said defensively "WEED stands for Wrath of Energy Exploding Device…" they all stared confused, "It's my alter, it's like a device that clones another persons alter and makes it more powerful,"

Kimishima started to talk, "Hey if you fought for me you could make I could er you could make a lot of money," he passed out as Kazuma hit him over the head. Just then a bell rang and the voice of some random announcer started to talk, "Attention all students, it's time to switch classes, repeat it's time to switch classes," So off they went changing into their school uniforms, that looked exactly like HOLY uniforms, and they went to science.

The classroom was really small, and since they were unable to really move Kazuma blew out a wall that just happened to belong to the real science room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" shouted an extremely angry voice, "You just BLEW UP MY BEDROOM!" Everyone searched for the sound of the voice, but to no prevail, "Where are you?" Kannamie shouted, "I'm right HERE!" everyone looked down to find a very chibi Edward Elric. "Wow! You're tiny," Ryuho exclaimed coming into the room, followed closely by Mimori and Scheris holding onto his coat tails. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN EXTREMELY MINISCULE ABOUT OF MICROSCOPIC DNA!" he shouted, "JUST FOR THAT I'M GOING TO DROP YOUR GRADE TO A C-!"

"Wait just a second, YOU'RE our teacher? You're not even in this show!" "Adaruma couldn't think of a better science teacher then an alchemist," Ed growled, "Just when I was going to find a way other than human souls to create a damn stone," Ed was suddenly zapped with electricity, ("Ed, that doesn't have to do with this story, so quiet down about the you know what!") Ed shouted back at the mysterious voice, "And if I don't!" he got zapped again. "Okay, I got it,"

Everyone else stared confusedly at the boy arguing with an imaginary voice, until he transmuted ten desks for them to sit in. Once they had all sat down Ed began to speak, "Today you're going to learn about gravity, and all its hazards," he looked around, "Tachibana, you will be my assistant," Tachibana stood up and walk to the front of the class, "Good, now show me gravity," Tachibana looked confused, "How?" "Don't question me! Show me gravity," the confused Tachibana made one of his balls appear, and then dropped it to the ground, "Very original," Ed said dully, "I prefer something more flashy, like this!" Ed clapped his hands together and pressed them to the floor. Creating a hole right under Tachibana. Tachibana screamed, as his eight balls went flying down with him.

They all clapped, even Ed, as he was proud of his success of killing off a main character. The voice was not ("ED! There go all the Tachibana jokes! BRING HIM BACK!) Ed was zapped again, and was then unable to bring Tachibana back. "TACHIBANA!" cried a random fan girl jumping after him. Everyone cheered, the guys because now there was one less fan girl to follow them around, and the girls because now there was less competition. Somehow Tachibana was able to save himself from his certain death experience, but luckily he was unable to even attempt trying to save the fan girl, who was probably rabid anyways.

_When will they end up figuring out that something in this story doesn't make sense? Will Mimori and Scheris every force Ryuho to choose one of them? Who is the mysterious Arakie, really? Why to I continue to talk in only questions? When will I answer any of them?_


	4. Physics suck

**S-cry-ed School Days**

**(Chapter 4)**

Physics Suck

Authors Note- Thanks again for the reviews, Yay I killed a fan girl, but sadly there are so many of them. Okay Mysterious person I'll make Mimori more realish, I was just having fun giving Scheris some competition for Ryuho. Oh and Mr. Mystery it's a fan fic. It doesn't have to make complete sense, but even though I don't know you, I'll change the fic. to make you happier. Enjoy!

And the story continues…

Just as everyone was congratulating Ed on a fan girl well killed, another fan girl entered the room. Everyone froze, maybe if they didn't make a sound shed just go away. "OMG! ED! ED! I LOVE YOU!" the fan girl jumped at Ed trying to hug him out of existence. Luckily Ed had his fan girl repellant on, so she flew off him and through the hole in the floor. Everyone congratulated Ed again, this time making sure the door was looked, and the hole in the wall was covered. "Okay time to learn physics," Ed said with a smile. Everyone groaned, they all knew that physics sucked, "Why must we learn physics, Mr.…. Er…" "Elric, my last name is Elric," "Okay Mr. Elric, why do we have to learn physics?" Kanami asked looking puzzled. "Well… this is science, so you need to learn sciencey things,"

No one could reason with that logic, and since it wasn't English class, yet, they let the poor use of grammar pass by unnoticed. "Okay, who knows what the laws of physics are?" everyone but Emergy raised a hand, "Emergy, why don't you know physics?" Emergy looked at the hole in the ground; to him it looked like a cliff. So he freaked out, "CLIFF! No don't let me fall! Ahhhh! Super PINCH HELP!" Suddenly a giant robotic foot stomped on Mimori, "Yay, she's dead!" screamed Scheris, happy to be rid of her. Suddenly the other robotic foot, smashed onto Scheris, "SHE'S GONE!" sang Ryuho dancing around the room, "I'm FINALLY rid of her, no more hugs while I'm training, no more kisses when I'm fighting, NO MORE calling out my name. I'm FREE!"

As Ryuho was celebrating Ed was choking it idiotic Emergy for killing off two of his students. "YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DO NOW!" ed smiled, "KILL YOU!" he continued to choke Emergy until his face turned blue, then stopped, his brother wouldn't like it if he killed someone on his first day… except for the two fan girls that is.

Arakie got bored of watching them fight, and celebrate and started talking to Kazuma, "So, why do you go to school here? I thought you hated HOLY?" Kazuma was confused, "I don't know. I think Kanami brought me here," Arakie looked at the size difference between them, "How? She's so tiny," this Ed overheard. "TINY! WHO'S TINY?" he asked glaring at Arakie, "YOU! CALLED ME TINY! I'M NOT TINY!" at this Mustang randomly appeared, "That's right, he's not tiny he just doesn't drink his milk," Ed threw a glass of milk at Mustang, shattering it on the wall. When the wall started to evaporate, Mustang disappeared, and Ed noticed that he had just thrown Acid at the wall.

Ed looked at the wall slowly vanished, "Um… bye, " he said quickly, jumping through a window to avoid the punishments of destroying a science lab. Everyone waved at him, he was a funny little chibi. Emergy finally recovered from the shock of being strangled and jumped onto his Super Pinch. "Go!" He shouted at it, and they rode off into the sunset.

"What the fuck?" exclaimed Kimishima, "It was morning just a moment ago," everyone laughed at him, "Dude this is a fic. it doesn't have to make sense," And so they all left the broken science room, leaving Mimori and Scheris on the floor, smashed.

The end of another chapter? Half the cast is gone? My Ed is Chibi? Find out more stuff on S-cry-ed School Days (chapter 5!)


	5. Fox English

**S-cry-ed School Days**

**(Chapter 5)**

English time

Author Note- Hey rots, I'm sorry I forgot the Tachibana jokes; I was too busy thinking about the Emergy jokes. I'll make it up to you. Oh and Mr. Mystery, (I like calling you that) I'm glad that I've finally pleased you, because I hate upsetting anyone who bothers to review my work. Now, on with the fic. !

It was 3rd period, the time of day when no one is really awake yet, Kazuma and Kimishima stumbled down the halls dreading their next class. When they finally reached the black wooded doors everyone froze, then slowly they opened the door into (dun dun duh!) English!

"Welcome to English!" greeted an extremely perky Shippo, "Now everyone sit down and get comfortable," Kanami shook her head and laughed, "Are all the teachers here this tiny?" Ed came back in a rage, "HOW DARE YOU! I'M JUST SMALL BONED!" Then Al had to come and pull Ed back into his own story. "That was awkward," Arakie said glancing down at her watch, "But it killed a good five minutes off of (dun dun duh) English,"

"Okay, today we're going to learn about using adjectives," Shippo said reading a note card. "But we already know about adjectives, can't we learn something else?" Kazuma asked getting bored with the class already, "Hey, as long as we get through it fast I'm okay," said Strait running around the room. "Now, anyone have a suggestion for a sentence?" Shippo asked, but no one raised their hand so he just made one up.

"Tachibana has balls," he wrote aloud, "Now can anyone add an adjective to that?" Ryuho raised his hand, "Tachibana has eight balls," "Very good," Shippo said still smiling, "Tachibana has eight little balls," Kazuma said staring at Tachibana. "Tachibana has eight little annoying balls," Kimishima added, "Tachibana has nine balls," Tachibana said proudly showing the class his ninth ball.

Just then the phone (that hadn't been there before) rang. Shippo answered it, "Yes, uh huh, yep, got it, bye," he said hanging up the phone, "I've just been told that they we're able to save Mimori and Scheris," Ryuho started to sob, "Why Scheris! Why!" Just then another random event happened, Scheris and Mimori walked into the class covered in bandages. "Ryuho! Oh my super hot bishie!" cried Scheris hugging him until his eyes bulged.

Mimori entered the class and sat down next to Arakie, "Do you know what they're really doing with the alters HOLY captures in the lost grounds?" Arakie shook her head, "Well they're really AHH!" Mimori screamed as a giant gloved hand suddenly attacked her, and they flew out a window. Arakie blinked, that hadn't happened for a while, and no one seemed to notice her disappearance so Arakie simply looked back towards Shippo.

"Wow! Tachibana a ninth ball! That's amazing, they'll have to change your nickname from Tachibana of the eight balls to Tachibana of the nine balls," Shippo then noticed that Tachibana was still staring at his balls, as if hypnotized, so he smacked him upside the head, "Now Tachibana has nine small annoying green balls,"

"HELP ME!" screamed Ryuho as Scheris smothered him with affection. Strait went to help him, but Scheris hissed at him and sent him flying across the room. "AHH! It's a rabid fan girl!" screamed Kazuma pointing at a girl with an I (heart) Kazuma shirt on, who was foaming at the mouth. "KAZUMA!" she screamed in a high-pitched voice and rushed towards Kazuma.

Kazuma thought it was all over (just like poor Ryuho) but the suddenly, (stab) Arakie stabbed the rabid fan girl with a rabid-fan-girl-killing knife, which killed her (duh!) Kazuma thanked her and they kissed. Everyone gasped (though Ryuho gasped for air) then Kanami stabified Arakie with the rabid-fan-girl-killing knife for kissing her Kazu-kun. Then (unexpectedly) Arakie died, "Oh my GOD!" Scheris shrieked (allowing Ryuho to breath) "SHE WAS A FAN GIRL!"

Then everyone gasped again…

_Arakie was really a fan girl? Where are all these fan girls coming from? How are they getting into the school? Is Emergy gone for good? Tachibana finally made an ninth ball. I stopped talking in questions. (Gaspy)_


	6. Bunny german

**S-cry-ed School Days**

**(Chapter 6)**

German?

Authors Note- Rots I'm glad that you enjoyed Tachibana finally getting a ninth ball. Hey evilchik I liked Mimori too so I'll probably have her come back into the story at some point, I HATE Scheris, only because she's way to damn clingy, and rots, Kazuma Is MINE! (Mwah ha ha) Now the story continues…

Kazuma looked at Arakie lying there on her back, dead. Then he yelled at Kanami for killing her. "Wow, that's a surprise, I though Scheris would turn out to be a rabid fan girl," Strait said poking Scheris with the Fan-girl-killing-knife, she hissed, he hid.

"Well now that half the class is either missing or dead, how about you just go to German," Shippo said counting the class, "But we don't take German," Ryuho said finally able to pull away from Scheris, "Well you do now!" Shippo said pulling on a lever and sending them all into a different classroom.

They all screamed as they all landed in a room filled with pink. "Guten Tag! Mein name ist Frau Momiji!" Momiji said dancing. Everyone looked confused, once again their teacher was little and from another anime, "Aww, your so cute and cuddly!" Scheris said hugging Momiji, who instantly turned into a bunny.

"Eek! He's a chibi bunny! He's so cute!" "I'm NOT CHIBI! I'M JUST VERTICLY CHALLENGED!" screamed Ed pounding on Scheris' knee, and once again Al appeared to talk his brother away, "I'm sorry, he does this all the time," Al bowed to the class then left. "Aww," they all gathered around Momiji as a bunny, and then suddenly he changed back. "Eek! For real this time!" Momiji got re-dressed and got back to work.

"I just said good morning, my name is Momiji," he smiled at the class, "Tachibana has nine balls," "I thought this was German," Kazuma looked confused, "It is, but I can't say that in German," "Oh, okay," everyone understood that logic.

(DING DONG) the class was over… somehow… now everyone just left the room with the feeling that Tachibana's balls were a universal understanding.

_I was less inspired today, and I don't like having to type in German. So… what will happen next, and why wont the rabid-fan-girls die?_


	7. Monoka's Studies

**S-cry-ed School Days**

**(Chapter 7)**

Social Studies

_Authors Note- Thank you all for reviewing, rots I know that you reviewed, I'd know that spazzy handwriting anywhere. Anime-Ghostwriter I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. Oh, and last but not least oathkeeperlizxy91 It's nice to hear that you like my ongoing Ed joke..._

Everyone sat down in a classroom filled with stuffed animals. Everyone was confused, because this was the most feared Social Studies! They all edged into their seats, waiting for their teacher to arrive. Just then one of the stuffed animals blinked, "Manoka!" screamed Kanami from the back of the room. The stuffed bunny-type-thing smiled, "Puu!" Then in an eery voice, "Welcome to Social Studies, I am Manoka," Everyone was slightly confused.

"How are you going to teach us about the world? Your so tiny, just like all of our other teachers," Kazuma pondered the subject, "I SAID YOUR SO TINY!" suddenly Ed appeared, out of breath, "Sorry I'm late," "What your little chibi legs couldn't propel you here fast enough?" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING THE MICROSCOPIC ORGANISM THAT GROWS ON THE SMALLEST PART OF AN AMOEBA!" Al grabbed Ed, and walked away.

Manoka smiled, "I created your world, so now I will teach you about it," Then Manoka droned on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and (takes breath) on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on until the class was almost over.

"And on and on and on and so forth," claimed Manoka proudly. Everyone was asleep Kanami was snuggling up to Kazuma murmuring, ".. In my dream I was so tired, yet unable to sleep..." Kazuma and Ryuho were asleep on the other sides of the classroom. Scheris was wrapped around Ryuho, causing obvious discomfort to him. Kimishima and Strait were sleeping with their hands on their heads against the wall, and Tachibana was cradling his balls.

Suddenly Arakie appeared, unharmed, and laid down next to Kazuma enjoying his presence. Then no one was confused when Mimori appeared with the oversized Mickey Mouse glove close behind, "The truth MUST be known! They're really..." then just as she was about to unveil what it is they're really doing with the alters the glove grabbed her and pulled her into one of the piles of stuffed animals.

_I threw in a Tachibana joke at the end, I don't have as much time to write since school started, but I'll try to update at least once a week. What will happen next? Where will Ed appear later? What chibi character will be their teacher this time? Next on S-cry-ed School Days!_


	8. Math

**S-cry-ed School Days**

**(Chapter 8)**

MATH!

_Author's Note- Hey Rots, Yay I added Manoka! Hey Kingdomhearts123liz, I know that Tachibana is SOOO super-hyper-ultra bishiness is immense, but his eternity eight are technically eight balls. There I said it HE HAS 8 BALLS! Get use to it, it's one of the few jokes I can make in this fic... and now the story continues._

Disclaimer- I've been needing to add this in... so... (reluctantly types) I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, (poke) or S-cry-ed, (poked again) OR Yu Yu Hakusho (POKE!) OR ANY ANIME BISHIE OTHER THAN MY OWN CREATION ADURAMA! (gasp!)

Everyone (except for Mimori) walked down to Math, wondering who, or what, there next chibi teacher would be. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING HEIGHT CHALLENGED ..." Al cut him off, "Brother no one said anything, that was (spacing out) _her_..." Ed stopped struggling and ran away shouting, "I'm sorry!"

Everyone laughed, Ed was a funny chibi, (Ed's voice from far away) "Please! Stop using that word to refer to me authoress..." (Lighting bolt zaps Ed) "... I'm sorry.." (He must learn respect...)

Now quite suddenly everyone was in Math class. There in the front of the room was Kurama. Arakie sighed, "I thought you liked me?" Kazuma exclaimed making a SUPER HOT puppy-dog-face, "I do love you, (snuggles with him) but I'm a rabid fan of Kurama's too," Kazuma seemed to accept this then he noticed Hiei standing behind Kurama, "Hey, I bet your our teacher,"

"How did you know?" Hiei asked inquisitively, "because," Kazuma said plainly "You're tiny," Now Ed appeared, slightly burned, and held up a cue card that said, "Who are you calling a microscopic insignificantly designed vertically challenged chibi!" Then Ryuho held up one that said, "you"

Ed growled, then went poof. Al ran on, "Has anyone seen brother?" "He went poof," Kanami smiled, "Not again," Al moaned and walked away. Hiei then started the lesson, "If there are 200 demons on a stage, and I kill all of them with my dragon of the darkness flame, then how many of the viewers will be left alive?"

At this Arakie's hand shot up, she knew her bishies, "One, to tell the story to others," Hiei smile, which made all of the rabid fan-girls faint, "Now, if me and Kurama started kissing, how many fan-girls would go into comas?" Arakie smiled, "I don't know,"

Suddenly Kurama and Hiei started to kiss, (default ... buzz... crack... AHHHHH! NO MY SPLEEN! NO! NOT THE BLENDER! GOD NO! THE WORLD IS FALLING APART!... buzz... creek)


	9. Forgotten Lunch

**S-cry-ed School Days**

( Chapter 9 )

Forgotten Lunch 

Note to all- Hey everyone! I'm sorry to report that (sniff) this is the second to last chappie to this fic. (Bricked) I'm sorry! I can't update all of my fics. And…. Well. I'm cutting this one short. (Ed yells) tune in on my other fics. (Sob) oh right, viewers. Rots… I'm sorry. Hey At least Demon of Oz will continue for a nice long time. Hey Inuyashaandkagomefanforever, Demon of Oz (you seem to totally adore Inuyasha! Swee) might be a fic. you want to check out (if you haven't already). I might take your advice this update (or maybe the fin-ally) New moongirl. Nice to hear from you, and YES! I love Gundam Seed! It rocks!

_Disclaimer- I don't own FMA, or S-cry-ed, or .hack, or half of what I say. BUT I do own this twisted (everything comes together) moment._

…

(Buzz…. Click… whirr.) "Is everyone still alive?" Tachibana shook his head, "Ed couldn't take two guys (murmur) who weren't him and Greed (talks normally) kissing each other." Hiei shook his head, "Damn, I'd hoped that kill more of you," Kazuma grabs Arakie and shakes her, "Arakie! Damn why'd you have to do that? No she'll NEVER wake up!" Scheris coddled Ryuho stroking his hair, "You just have to beat the World," Everyone stared at Kite as he appeared in the middle of the classroom. Kazuma didn't understand him so… Let's just say Kite died.

Suddenly Arakie woke up and started to babble on about how she knew where they were keeping all of the Native Alters, and where the Giant Mickey-mouse glove had taken Mimori. Arakie smiled, "To the Lunchroom," Everyone's stomachs (as if on cue) gurgled, "What kind of messed up place is this? We've had seven classes without Lunch!" (Everyone sweat-drops) So they followed Arakie to a Lunchroom.

Once there, everyone received a feather, (WTF) and heard Greed (from far away) scream "Not my Fluff!" Most everyone was confused. Then Ed appeared holding a scorched piece of bone strait hair. Then everything became clear. Greed had hired Holy to steal Alter Users from the Lostground to use their bodies to make a Philosophers Stone. Thus letting him become human. Ed however had found an alternate way of making one. With Clouds pointy hair, Greed's fluff, and starved Alter users. So Mustang had tried to stop him by burning Clouds hair. Then Mimori stumbled upon Greed's plans while she was at the nurse's office (which just happened to be where Greed stored his plans). So Greed had to shut her up by using Envy (transformed into the gloves) to take her away. Ed had cleverly erased 'Lunch' off of everyone's schedule to make them hungry. Then he had to steal Greed's fluff, but as soon as it left his jacket it had blown up, thus leaving all of the pretty feathers everywhere. Then Arakie had accidentally picked up Kannamie's Alterpower while sleeping and seen Greed's plans. So blah blah blah. Here they are now.

_Yay! It's all coming together… Now a question…er… Nothing? And stuffieness._


	10. Final Request

**Scryed School Days**

**Chapter 10**

**Final Class**

Disclaimer- I don't own Scryed, Fullmetal Alchemist, Yu Yu Hakusho, Trigun, Any of the Final Fantasies, .Hack, Gundam Seed, or pretty much anything else I mention in this chapter. (Except for the disturbing twists, and stuff)

_Note- Hey everyone, Rots, stupid Anonymous person, New guy, chocolateluvr1, evilchik, new moongirl, Pheely7, xoxoanimeluber, Oathkeeper123liz, Anime-Ghostwriter, and anyone I forgot to mention. Thank you all for reviewing my fic. But it is time to end it all. The final chapter of S-cry-ed School Days… Begin!_

"How'd you find out?" Ed asked putting all of Greed's feathers in a pile, "Arakie," Arakie smiled and jumped next to Greed, "I'm not really an alter user," Arakie changed into Envy and ran off to Lust's side, "Then… Where's my daughter?" Mr. Senumi cried, running into the Cafeteria, "I'm over here," Arakie waved at her father from Botons oar, "You're dead!" Mr. Senumi cried, "Yeah, I got stabbed by a rabid-fan-girl-killing-knife, but I'm alive now," Arakie jumped down and ran to her father's side, "Does that mean I kissed Envy?" Kazuma looked confused, "No," Arakie kissed him, "That was me. Envy took over after I died," "What about the second time?" Envy batted its' eyelashes, "Gack!" Kazuma looked sick, "How'd you know I took over?" Arakie pointed at Wrath, "I was in that stupid gate! I could see EVERYTHING!"

Suddenly Hawkeye appeared and shot Greed in the foot, "Ow!" Greed sobbed, "I thought you were the ULTIMATE SHEALD!" Al cried poking him, "Er… I am," Gluttony was eating a batch of muffins coated in Doom from a Can! "Nuuuuuuh!" Cloud stabbed him and then got on his Chocobo and rode into he sunset. HAHAHA! "Eeek!" Ed ran away, somehow ripping apart the space-time-continuum and making Ten Bazillion Tachibana jokes fly from the sky, Lust picked one up and read it, "How many balls does Tachibana have?" everyone shrugged, "Eight?" Lust shook her head, "10," everyone laughed, "What do you call a man who has eight balls?" everyone shrugged, "Tachiballa," they laughed, "Why does Tachibana have trouble finding pants?" everyone snickered, "because Tachibana has…er…wow. He has a tumor in his leg that causes finding pants difficult," Everyone gasped, Lust smirked, "It's because he has 8 BALLS!" They all laughed, indeed, they all laughed so hard that another rip appeared in the space-time-continuum and Emergy appeared, "NOOOOOOO!" shouted Kira and he fired his Gundam's rockets at Emergy, "Super Pinch!" cried Emergy, then the two robot thingy's fought.

Rio (Spiral), all of the Clamp girls, the twins from XXXHolic, Puu (In his Bird Birdie form), Plue, and Rinn all appeared and chopped off Scheris's head. "Yes!" Screamed Ryuho doing a little dance with Zetsuei, "I'm finally free!" Cougar poked Scheris's corpse with a stick, just to be sure. "Warning! Emergy has been targeted by NASA," a weirdly robotic voice from nowhere called out, "NOOOO!" Armstrong's sparkles engulfed Emergy and they started to fuse, "Nuclear destruction imminent!" the voice screamed again, "Armstrong and Emergy evolve to become, Emerstrong!" "Evolution?" Kira cried, "Evolution has been passed down the Armstrong line for," suddenly the Nuke hit the school, and the fic. Ended.

**The End!**

It's the End… no more questions… I'll still accept reviews… but, it's saddening, there's no more. Check out my other fics. I promise, they'll last longer.


End file.
